combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Room
Death Room is the 12th released map for Combat Arms. It started as a Map exclusive to Combat Arms Europe. Starting from the 2-25-09 Patch, it became available for the Global version of the game. Death Room is currently the smallest map in the game, even smaller than Junk Flea. It is almost entirely indoors and is set in a seemingly abandoned secret facility. Featuring multiple levels, this map contains many tightly-spaced areas and combat is centered around Close-Quarters Battle. As a result of this, using Explosives can cause utter chaos for everyone in the game. Sniper rifles can be rendered ineffective by the close quarters, so assault rifles, machine guns, and Submachine guns are mainly used. Death Room features unique automatic doors, which open about a second after a player moves near it. For now, Elimination, Elimination Pro, and Capture the Flag are the only game modes available on the map. Overview Death Room is the smallest map in the game; everything is close and compact, passages are narrow, and the entire map is so small that not even the spawns can be separately described. In essence, the map consists of two rooms, each serving as the spawn for one team, separated by a wall with two automatic doors and a hallway running above the wall, which can be accessed by climbing a set of stairs in each room. The Hall The Hall, as it is known, is merely a hallway with ledges on the sides that can be accessed from some steps. There are a few stacked boxes here and only two exits. This is where mines, smoke grenades, and gas grenades can be most commonly witnessed. Also, there is a gap on either side of the wooden panels of the Hall. Shots and grenades can penetrate this gap, causing damage to the occupants below. If there is a known LAW or RPG-7 wielder on the enemy team, make sure that he/she isn't launching a rocket/grenade down the hallway, as this is quite common and can cause large amounts of damage. Snipers sometimes camp by the boxes or at the end of the hall. Since they most often are using L96s, players are advised to throw a grenade down the hall upon climbing the stairs. Specialist weapons cause absolute havoc here because there is practically no place to hide from weapons such as the M32 Grenade Launcher or the M134 Minigun. If you plan on playing a game on this map, you should probably bring a Submachine Gun (for CQB), grenades (to force the enemy back from camping positions), and have fun! Strategies *In Elimination and Capture the Flag modes, make sure your team defends both the base below and the hallway above. If a team focuses entirely on the hallway, a surprise attack from behind can decimate them all. If a team focuses entirely on defending the base, they will invariably come under fire from both the doorways and the stairway leading to the hallway, which, at the very least, will pin the team down. *Laying mines can be a chaotic aspect of this map, being treacherous almost anywhere. Good places to place mines include behind the automatic doors into each spawn, as well as on the staircases where few players will look at the ground. If playing Capture the Flag, laying mines near the flag is extremely advantageous to your team, provided they know the mines' location beforehand and do not trip the mines themselves. *The LAW and RPG-7 are useful for weakening the enemy and/or killing them. Camp in the hall with your teammates and wait for the enemy to come. Then, let your teammates shoot at the enemies for a bit and destroy the enemy with the LAW/RPG-7 in one devastating blow. *The AK-47 is a very good choice for this map as it offers a high rate of damage. In addition, with the close-quarters of Death Room, the high recoil of the AK-47 is not an issue. *The fact that a grenade is live when you cook it and die unless you are sprinting is useful in some "suicide missions". It is not advised, and should only be done as a last resort. *Smoke grenades are also fun to chuck around in this map, as players will either randomly shoot into the smoke or will enter it in hopes of finding the smoke grenade's wielder or another player. *Camping behind boxes can give you a sniping advantage. *Grenades are a great way to get many kills. All you have to do is use your grenades with common sense. Wait until a group of enemy players get into the hall and throw one. If done right, you could get multiple accolades. Fantastics and even Unbelievables from one or more grenades are not unheard of in this map. *Try to equip guns with Fast Loader Mags, as they will make your reloads faster and hopefully not get you killed while reloading. You could also use an Uzi, like the player in the movie underneath. *The new RPG-7 might earn you multiple accolades, as it is essentially a more powerful LAW. *You may wish use a Uzi, a very cheap SMG, because of its 5-bullet-per-second rate of fire, the fastest in the game besides the M134 Minigun, and its extremely fast reload, the fastest in the game. Recoil will likely not be a problem in this map if you run right at the enemy. *Machine guns become devastatingly good weapons if the enemy repeatedly rushes your room. This is because of the enormous amount of ammunition in a single machine gun magazine. A single magazine can easily carry you through to an Unbelievable without reloading, especially if you use an Extended Magazine. Recoil is not a problem in such small quarters, as Machine Gun fire stabilizes after a few rounds. CTF Controversy A number of players have been able to dominate the top 10 rankings in less than four months by playing Capture The Flag mode on this map, with an Elite Moderator. The players on one team will repeatedly rush 7 flags, ending the game in less than two minutes, and resulting in large amounts of EXP for the flag runner(s). The Elite Moderator will kick any players on either team who attempt to slow down this process either by killing players or defending the enemy flag. On January 7, 2010, Nexon Forums moderator StoneGold posted a thread stating Nexon's awareness of the situation. Trivia *This map is the smallest map in Combat Arms. It is even smaller than Junk Flea. *This map is the first nearly totally indoors map (Alpha Team has an outside area just behind their spawn). *This map only features three game modes; Capture the Flag, Elimination, and Elimination Pro. *This map is the one of two maps (along with Showdown) that takes place in a country that is entirely in Asia (Junk Flea takes place in Russia, which is in both Asia and Europe). *This map was featured in Quarantine Mode Trailer, but as of yet does not feature Quarantine Mode. Media right|400px|A demonstration....Death Room can be very hectic, so watching this video could be a good idea to know what you are up against. Notice the grenade throws, the sliding doors, and the layout of the area for ease at war. Category:Maps Category:Featured Articles